


Merlin's bad day

by nihonhistory



Series: Aced it [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonhistory/pseuds/nihonhistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home to find a very exhausted Merlin and is a cute boyfriend to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's bad day

**Author's Note:**

> No beta this time and probably full of mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
> It's set in the same world as my other fic, the fact that they are on the ace spectrum doesn't come up this time but they still are!! It sort of shows in Merlin's frustration about a couples display of PDA

When Arthur returned home this day he found his boyfriend curled up in a ball on their couch clutching a cushion to his chest and staring into space.

“Hey sweetie, what’s the matter?” he walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the hair.

“…work…” came the short reply after a few seconds.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He had already figured that much already since ‘work’ was the main thing in Merlin’s life at the moment, maybe apart from Arthur. Merlin was currently writing an important paper for his research and spent most of the week at the library.

Arthur nudged Merlin so he let him slip on the couch as well and gestured for him to place his head in Arthur’s lap. When Merlin obliged he started petting the soft dark-brown hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” – “…don’t know…” so they sat in silence for a few minutes till Merlin started, as Arthur had expected (he knew his boyfriend after all).

“You know how I slept really badly the last couple of nights?” Arthur nodded, Merlin had been quite restless these past nights and been tossing and turning more than sleeping.

“So because I’m so tired I’ve been super on edge all day. And when I got to the library it was really noisy because they started some stupid construction thingy right outside – it’s like when they renovated the toilettes a few years back, you remember that?” – “Uhhh…that was awful…poor baby.” Arthur kissed him on the hair again for comfort.

“Yeah…and _that couple_ was there again.” _That couple_ were a pair of younger students Merlin had complained about for the past few weeks. They were at the library several days a week and always sat on desks next to each other. What annoyed Merlin so much about them was that they would get up all the time to whisper to each other, touch, kiss and generally been a nuisance with their need for PDA. Arthur had already heard a number of rants about that and why on earth they had to do this at the library where people wanted to concentrate on their work.

He planted another soothing kiss on Merlin’s hair.

“And I’m getting super anxious about the interview on Friday…” Merlin continued in a small voice. He had an interview for a research scholarship at the end of the week and the closer they got to the date the more nervous he got. Arthur knew how important that was for Merlin.

“I know baby” another kiss “But I know you will be great. They will see right away how amazing you are and just have to take you.” Merlin gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand in a silent thank you.

“And…god, it’s so stupid…” Merlin took a calming breath “and I got a locker in the bottom row.” Arthur saw tears bubbling up in Merlin’s eyes.

“Shhh, baby, everything’s okay” he stroked his boyfriends arm and gave him another kiss, on the cheek this time. Merlin let out a strangled sob and Arthur continued to stroke him to calm him down.

The lockers at the library were installed in three rows – top, middle and bottom, and to store ones stuff one had to get a key for a locker from the person at the supervision desk. Mrs. Levesque, who was one of the kindest people one could imagine and knew everybody’s name, always gave Merlin a key for a top-locker. Because he was so tall it was even more uncomfortable for him to use the bottom-lockers than for everyone else – you had to basically crouch on the floor to get things in and out and Merlin always had a lot of books from home he needed to bring with him, so he hated these lockers. If he already had had a bad day that little thing probably was the last straw.

After a few minutes Merlin stopped crying and took a couple of breaths. “Sorry I’m such a mess.” He said quietly and looked up to Arthur.

“You don’t need to apologize to me, Merlin. I love you. I _want_ to be there for you when you’re sad.” Merlin smiled a small smile, drew Arthur’s hand up from where it had come to rest on his hip and pressed a light kiss on it. “I love you too.”

Arthur felt his own smile spread all over his face. “You know what, I’ll get us some ice creme and we will watch a movie. What do you think?”

“But I’m so comfy on you lap…” – “But you’ll get ice creme. And I’ll be back before you know it.” Merlin sighed “Alright.” Reluctantly he sat up. “But be quick, I’ll miss you.” – “You’re a dork.” Arthur said fondly and gave him another kiss on the hair.

After a few minutes Arthur returned with two big bowls of ice creme. He handed Merlin one and placed the other on the coffee table. “Okay, now, what do you want to watch?” – “Can we see Mamma Mia?” Merlin looked at him with pleading puppy eyes. With a dramatic sigh Arthur went to get the DVD from the shelf. “Just because I love you.”

“Liar” Merlin beamed at him “You always sing along too.” – “Yeah, you’re right.” Arthur dropped on the couch again and started on his Choco ice creme while the DVD loaded.

Merlin snuggled close again and between two spoons of ice creme they started to sing “I have a dream, a song to sing, to help me cope with anything…” Merlin kissed him on the cheek and mumbled with a slight blush “You’re better than any song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don’t really have an excuse for this. It’s super cheesy…I’m sorry. Let’s just say I had a really bad day, basically all the things Merlin is upset about happened to me and that was my way of coping to not start crying in the middle of the library.  
> Every feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
